<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prettiest Girl in all of Oz by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676915">The Prettiest Girl in all of Oz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oz - L. Frank Baum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Childishness, F/M, Funny, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Tippetarius, Button-Bright, Ojo the Lucky, and Tommy Kwikstep have a childish argument over their main squeezes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betsy Bobbin/Tommy Kwikstep, Button-Bright/Trot | Mayre Griffiths, Dorothy Gale/Ojo, Princess Ozma/Tippetarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prettiest Girl in all of Oz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerWench/gifts">DrummerWench</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For DrummerWench. Thanks for leaving Kudos on my stories :)<br/>Inspired by last chapter of "Tik-Tok of Oz."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys.” Said Tommy Kwikstep as he entered the courtyard. “What’s up?” “Oh nothing, Tommy.” Replied Tip, “I was just playing a board game with Button-Bright and Ojo here, care to join us?” “Sure.” Replied the young man as took a seat on the soft, green grass.</p><p>“Betsy Bobbin came by here earlier.” Remarked Ojo, “she was asking about you.” “Not surprised.” Replied Tommy, who blushed at the mention of the girl he liked. “You like her, don’t you Tom?” asked Tip giving a few nudges to the Munchkin.</p><p>“Well, she is the prettiest girl in all of Oz.” “That’s not true!” Yelled Ojo. “Dorothy is, who else would be the princess of this land?” “But, Betsy’s a princess,” Remarked Tommy, “and she has the prettiest hair I’ve ever seen.” “Well, Dorothy’s hair’s prettier.” Replied Ojo, who was staring angrily at Tommy.</p><p>“She has hair of pure gold.” “Sorry to disagree with you two, but Trot has the prettiest color of hair I’ve ever seen.” Said Button-Bright boldly. “It’s black like a raven’s feathers, and I like ravens.” “Thus spoke the boy who can’t stay put.” whispered Tommy.</p><p>“Well, excuse me, Mr. Know-it-all!” Replied Button-Bright annoyed by the comment. “Hey there’s no need to fight.” Said Tip. “Ozma is the prettiest girl Oz will ever have, and that’s a fact.” All the boys then turn to look at Tip, giving him the evil eye.</p><p>“All I hear you talk about is Ozma!” Yelled Ojo. “What about Dorothy?” “And Betsy?” asked Tommy. “And Trot?” asked Button-Bright. “Come on guys.” Replied Tip nervously as the 3 boys slowly approached him.<br/>
“I was just trying to help.” But before anything else could happen, 4 beautiful girls entered the courtyard laughing at what they were seeing.</p><p>“Ah, cut it out, boys.” Said Dorothy, placing her hands on her hips. “You silly boys!” exclaimed the Ruler of Oz, in a gentle tone of voice. “Why should you argue to defend us, who are all four loving friends and in no sense rivals? Answer me!” she continued, as Tip, Ojo, Button-Bright, and Tommy all bowed their hands in shame.</p><p>“I have the right to express my opinion, Ozma.” Pleaded Tommy. “And so have the others,” replied Ozma. “I am glad you love Betsy best, for she was your first friend. Also, I am pleased that Ojo and Button-Bright love Dorothy and Trot best, for they were among their first friends. Tip has proved his faith and loyalty by defending his princess; and so you are all right in one way, but wrong in another. As I said once before: Our Land of Oz is a Land of Love, and here friendship outranks every other quality. Unless you can all be friends, you cannot retain our love.”</p><p>The boys accept the rebuke. “All right,” said Tommy “let’s shake hands, old friends.” After they each shook hands the boys decided to join the girls on their walk back to the Emerald City.</p><p>“Reminds me of that time the Cowardly Lion, Hungry Tiger, Hank, and the Sawhorse almost got into a fight over us.” Laughed Betsy as she kissed Tommy's cheek. "Golly!" He said blushing bright red.<br/>
The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who are confused over Tip's appearance alongside Ozma in this story.<br/>Read "The Seven Blue Mountains of Oz." Trilogy by Melody Grandy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>